


New Ownership

by FairyNiamh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Rape, Rimming, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto didn't know what to expect when he followed Iruka, but it certainly wasn't this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Ownership

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Drivven for Betaing my dirty words. Written for the Slavery square on my Trope Bingo Card.
> 
> Please, pay attention to the tags. This is not a fluffy story.

Naruto was excited. He couldn't believe he was moving out of his lonely apartment and moving in with Iruka. He didn't really care that he was moving for 'punishment' reasons. He wouldn't be lonely anymore.

"Come on in and close the door behind you," Iruka said to the following blond boy.

Blithely, Naruto followed his old teacher. Sure, Iruka could be a hard ass at times, but he was usually a sweet man. Which was why he was looking forward to spending time with Iruka. Yes, the man would surely lecture him and possibly make him do chores as well, but it wasn't like it was exactly a hardship cleaning his mess.

So you can imagine his surprise when Iruka had ordered him to strip and go take a shower. Well, he did smell a bit. It didn't make sense though, if Iruka was just going to make him clean up stuff he would be getting dirty again, so why did he have to get clean?

Shaking his head at the madness that was apparent in all adults who crossed his path, Naruto went to do as he was told. He wasn't sure where he was supposed to put his clothes, so he folded them up and placed them neatly on the sink area before jumping into the shower.

Naruto frowned once he stepped out of the shower. His clothes had disappeared. Well, knowing Iruka as he well as he did, he thought that Iruka had simply decided to wash his clothes. It wasn't like Naruto actually had access to a washer. He usually just hand washed them and then hung them out to dry. To get them truly washed though, goodness; Iruka was certainly spoiling him. This was certainly a punishment that Naruto could live with.

With the towel wrapped around his waist, Naruto made his way to the kitchen where Iruka was cooking. "I take it you're hungry?" the man asked with a kindly smile.

"Yeah, I couldn't find any clothes," Naruto informed his former teacher.

"Doesn't matter. Take a seat and eat. Once you've finished; we'll talk about your punishments," Iruka informed him casually as he took a seat beside Naruto.

"Punishments?" Naruto parroted weakly. Hoping that he would get off easy if he somehow made himself look smaller and more innocent.

Iruka just snorted at his tactic. "Yeah, punishment or if you would prefer to think of it on the brighter side, doing chores. In a sense, anyway. Does doing chores sound better Naruto?"

The blond boy bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah, doing chores sounds less scary. Not that you're scary or anything Iruka-sensei. Just, yeah the word isn't as scary."

Iruka glared at Naruto through slated eyes. "I can be scary Naruto and this is supposed to be a bit scary. If you enjoy your punishment then you'll keep doing what you've been doing. For now however, we will call it chores. I warn you now, some of them might not be all that pleasant for you."

"I understand," Naruto said simply, as he polished off the last of his meal.

"Full?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, you're a great cook Iruka-sensei."

"Good, go brush your teeth; then come back and wash the lunch dishes," Iruka told him as he leisurely finished his own meal.

Suspecting nothing the young boy went to do as he was told. Iruka had always been a bit of a nut about people brushing their teeth. He had often complained about the foul breath of some of his fellow shinobi. However, Naruto understood that and knew that washing the dishes was part of his 'chores'.

He grabbed Iruka's empty plate with a small smile and made his way to the sink. He hated washing dishes, but he knew Iruka wouldn't let him get out of doing them.

He had thought about asking for his clothes, but knew that they wouldn't be dry yet, shoot they were probably still being washed and wet clothes were very uncomfortable to wear.

Just as Naruto had finished washing the last dish Iruka came behind him and grabbed his plump ass causing the younger man to jump.

"Iruka sensei, why did you do that?" the young boy asked as he turned around.

"Call me daddy and I did it, because I wanted to feel how plump your sweet little ass is," the brunette man answered with a creepy smile.

"You're not making any sense," Naruto's voice trembled as he backed his way further into a corner.

"You'll understand soon enough." Iruka reached and snagged the towel that had been wrapped around the young blond boy’s hips.

The young man yelped and tried to cover himself with his hands. He didn't like what was going on here. Why had Iruka changed all of the sudden?

"You have a delectable looking ass Naru-chan. Have you ever played with your little hole? I know you've masturbated, but all I care about is your hole," Iruka asked with a small smile and a soft touch to the blond boy’s stomach.

Naruto stood there trembling and shaking his head. This was definitely not like Iruka.

"Never touched it or put your finger in there? You don't know how much you are missing. It can feel good. Of course, it can feel bad too. Do you want my touch to be good or bad baby?" Iruka whispered.

"Iruka, you're not making any sense," Naruto whimpered, trembling in fear and confusion.

"I told you to call me Daddy, boy. Don't make me tell you again." Iruka warned sweetly.

"But Iruka sensei..."

"You don't get it yet, do you? Listen to me; you damned whore. I own you and I will do with you whatever I want; and what I want right now... is to fuck your tight little virgin whore hole. So bend over the table and show me that pretty pink pucker of yours or else I'll make it worse on you!" Iruka growled at the scared blond boy in front of him.

"Iruka-sensei..." Naruto started to say.

"I told you to call me Daddy; you damned whore!" the enraged brunette teacher yelled, while backhanding his unsuspecting guest.

"D-Daddy... I... I don't understand. How... how..." the crying blond started to say.

"How did I come to own you? Well it seems that the Hokage is tired of your pranks costing Konohagakure a small fortune. I told her that if I could have you; that I would pay off your debt. Look, here is a copy of the contract, you even signed it yourself you agreed to do anything I said. Now are you going to do as I say or are you going to force the issue?" Iruka asked sweetly as he pulled a ping-pong paddle from his desk drawer.

Naruto sniffled as he slowly bent over the table. He kept waiting for someone to jump out and yell surprise. Iruka had gotten irked at him before, but he had never behaved like this before.

"Reach back and spread your pretty little cheeks for me. I don't want anything obscuring my view," Iruka ordered.

Naruto reached back and slowly spread his ass cheeks apart, allowing Iruka a full view of his virgin hole. He jumped in surprise when he felt Iruka's long fingers trace his virginal opening. The thought of what could happen; scared Naruto more than he would ever admit. He nearly took his hands off his ass when he felt Iruka's breath ghost over his opening. He could feel his asshole start to twitch as Iruka ran his tongue around his opening.

It felt so gross and so good at the same time. He knew he should protest, but Iruka had ownership papers and - it was really starting to feel nice. He hadn't thought about anything like this. Sure, he had looked at his share of porn, but there was nothing gay about it. Did enjoying Iruka licking his ass out make him gay? Naruto had a feeling that it did. 

He yelped when one of Iruka's dry fingers slightly breached his quivering hole. He was getting mixed feelings of pain and pleasure. Pain coming from when Iruka's dry finger eased inside, fucking him, and the pleasure from where the man was still getting him wet by licking his asshole like it was a lollipop. Iruka slipped his tongue in with his finger and Naruto felt a fresh wave of pleasure run from his ass all the way to his nipples. He didn’t understand these feelings, but… kami… it was confusing. He was ashamed of the pleasure-induced moans that came from his mouth. He hissed as Iruka shoved a second spit-covered finger into his ass to join his other finger and tongue. Naruto was torn between screaming and moaning.

Naruto tensed at the burn the extra girth caused. “Relax,” Iruka growled before using his teeth to nip at Naruto virgin ass.

The blond boy took several deep breaths and willed himself to relax. He knew that this could be pleasurable, he had seen it in porn videos. He had enjoyed it before, and if he could just relax his ass then maybe the pleasure could come back into play. He should be thankful that Iruka was being gentle, he knew that the man could make this hurt, but he was still afraid of the situation.

Iruka ate his ass out some more, as he began to ‘full out’ finger fuck Naruto’s tight ass with two fingers. The man went a lot faster with the two fingers than he had with the one. Pulling almost all the way out, before roughly shoving them in as deep as he could. The blond boy tried to force his ass to relax and tried to ignore all of the pain and pleasure coming from his aching hole.

Naruto’s pleasured moan must have been what Iruka was waiting for. He removed his fingers, liberally coated his cock with lube, and then took Naruto’s virginity on one fell swoop. The scream that came from the young blond boy was enough to make Iruka glad he had invested in the silence tags.

“Fuck, you’re so damned tight. Yeah, well worth the money I paid, if I get to fuck your slutty ass as often as I want. Do you like it bitch? Like the feel of your Daddy’s cock fucking your whore ass open?” Iruka asked as he thrust into his bitch’s ass hard over and over again.

"Hurts," Naruto, answered as tears ran down his face.

"Quit fucking fighting me and it will feel better. You know it's true. You were moaning like a fucking whore when I had my fingers up your ass. Relax and let Daddy make you feel good baby," Iruka said soothingly, even as his thrusts started to come harder and faster.

"Please, Iruka, stop," Naruto, cried out.

Iruka slammed deep into Naruto's ass and stayed there as he grabbed a wooden spoon and proceeded to spank Naruto's ass. "I told you, to fucking call me Daddy. Can't you follow simple instructions, you fucking whore? Do you like making me hurt you? Is that it? Do you need pain before you will damned well behave?"

Naruto screamed in pain each time the wooden spoon was repeatedly brought down on his bare ass. "No, I'm sorry Daddy. Please stop, I'm so sorry!"

Iruka put the spoon down and sighed as he pulled out. "I don't like hurting you Naruto, but you keep misbehaving. Daddy wants his whore to behave and do as he is told. However, you just don't seem to get it. You need to understand your place now. You need to understand that you're my whore now… my play toy, to use as I please. Now, get up and go to the bedroom. Lay on my bed face down, legs spread. If you try to escape or disobey, you will find out just how harsh of a task master I can be."

"Yes Daddy," Naruto said with a sniffle as he shuffled to obey. He didn't want to think about what could be worse than getting raped by the person you use to look up to.

As Naruto made his way to the bedroom and got into position, he wondered how bruised his ass was going to be. Both his hole and his ass cheeks had hurt like hell when he walked and silently screamed in pain when he sat down. This was not like the Iruka he had known before. It was if his sweet teacher was possessed by a demon. Which was almost funny, since _he_ was the one with Kyuubi inside of him.

 _'This is what you craved Naruto. You wanted someone to stop overlooking you. You did all those pranks for attention. I warned you. I told you to stop before something bad happened. Well, here is where you pay the piper. Don't worry, with my help, you can keep your new Daddy happy for many years to come. I will keep your hole tight and fix it so you are always a bit wet there. It will save him money on lube,'_ Kyuubi cackled from within.

"Shut up and leave me alone you stupid fox," Naruto whispered as he sniffled in pain.

Kyuubi growled deep inside of him. _'Fine, after I fix you for your Daddy. I admit that I am getting off on your pain and humiliation. This should keep me happy in my cage for quite some time. I wonder if he will bring in more people to fuck you. Maybe ask Kakashi to call his pack of dogs to fuck you. Make you be the bitch like you are deep inside.'_

Naruto sobbed at Kyuubi's words and then sobbed harder as he felt his ass get slick and the pain ease. He didn’t want to enjoy this. He didn’t want to be a bitch or Iruka's whore. He just wanted to be a ninja.

~Fin~


End file.
